Una ola loko i ke aloha (El amor da vida desde adentro)
by AlpheccaBorealis
Summary: Colección de historias cortas del universo 'Uhane. 3. "Si Steve hubiese creído que existía, aunque sea la más remota posibilidad de salvarle la vida a Freddie jamás, jamás se habría marchado. Freddie había llegado a la misma conclusión y había tratado de borrarle las dudas. Pero el conocimiento no lo hacía más fácil." [Daimonion AU]
1. He mele no Grace

**Una ola loko i ke aloha**  
 _El amor da vida desde adentro_

* * *

 _"Todos los que conoces tienen un papel para jugar en tu historia. Y mientras algunos pueden tomar un capítulo, otros un párrafo, y la mayoría no serán más que notas garabateadas en los márgenes, algún día, encontrarás a alguien que se convertirá en una parte integral a tu vida, y pondrás su nombre en el título."  
_ **-** Beau Taplin

* * *

 **He mele no Grace**  
 _La canción de Grace_

* * *

 _ʻAukake (Agosto)_  
 _2009_

Fue una idea que había llegado por Stella, la más romántica de la familia Williams según la opinión popular, y él no encontró una razón para quejarse en voz alta. Sí, su idea para su día libre no era exactamente pasar horas en una maratón de películas infantiles pero Grace se quedaría todo el fin de semana con él por última vez antes de mudarse — _«se mudarían a Hawái antes de Navidad, su hija no pasaría Navidad en Jersey, su hija se perdería su cumpleaños por primera vez. Su hija- ¡Deja de pensar en eso!»_ — y ella era fanática de las películas _Disney,_ lo que la mantendría entretenida y contenta, lo suficientemente ajena a su tormentosa despedida ineludible.

Y eran buenos recuerdos para tener juntos, además. Memorias que él atesoraría más de lo que ella podría imaginar alguna vez.

Danny comparaba su valor al de los cuentos que solía leerles su madre en la tierna infancia, fragmentos preciosos de la vida, y supuso que, con el tiempo, dejarían el mismo dulce sabor. También era cierto que con la fecha de la mudanza tan cerca, el calendario lo fulminaba desde la puerta del refrigerador y los días se acortaban, y cualquier instante con su hija sería precioso y memorable. Y desgarrador.

Vach se movió para acercarse a él sintiendo su turbación. Los ojos de ella eran profundos, tristes. Odiaba que ella luzca así pero no podía cambiar sus sentimientos. Danny se sentía a medio camino entre la desolación y la angustia la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Estás bien, Danny?

—Sí.

—Lo sé —Por supuesto que ella _sabía._ Conocía cada rincón oscuro de su mente, lo ayudaba a darles luz—. Pero estarás bien. Lo estaremos todos.

Vach tenía que ser positiva por los dos, siempre. Desde la infancia, él recordaba, sostenía sus esperanzas con su frágil apariencia. Ella era resistente, pero Danny era terco. Y no era fácil.

Inhaló profundamente cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta.

Sabía que no era su hija porque Rachel le había dicho que lo llamaría una vez que terminase el horario en la terapia de Grace y luego la llevaría a la casa. Había sido su turno para acompañarla —Danny había ido la semana pasada—. Tras el divorcio y el juicio de la custodia, les habían recomendado fuertemente a ambos que Grace tuviese a alguien fuera de la familia para ventilar los temas y preocupaciones, alguien libre de lazos entumecidos y que pudiese darle constancia a su vida cambiante.

Se sentía desgarrado por el conocimiento. Por un lado, era innegable que había servido para tranquilizar los miedos de su hija —Bali había vuelto a cambiar al mono de las nieves, su forma favorita, por ejemplo— y Danny agradecía infinitamente a la paciente terapeuta, pero odiaba el recordatorio que llegaba con cada sesión. No la terapia, pero la necesidad de ella.

Su Grace no debería tener que sufrir las consecuencias de _sus_ errores. Esa clase de pensamientos había arrastrado a Danny a seis meses de miseria tras el divorcio.

La puerta se abrió y Danny notó que la sonrisa de Stella era triste.

—Te traje las películas que me pediste. Me da envidia que tengas una niña pequeña porque a Eric ya no le interesan estas cosas, los niños siempre dejan esto rápido —protestó su hermana de buen humor. Todd se estiró en sofá, acurrucada junto a Vach, mientras que Danny se dedicaba a reorganizar las películas que estaban en la caja que Stella había dejado sobre la mesa—. Además, encontré una que podría serte útil… La dejé al final.

Tomó la última de la pila, curioso, y leyó la sinopsis que estaba en la contra tapa. Al darle la vuelta, el título resaltó en grandes letras rojas.

—¿ _Lilo & Stitch_?

Le era familiar el nombre. No recordaba haberla visto nunca, no obstante.

Stella lo miró, sonriente.

—Sucede en Hawái, Danny.

—Sí, ya sé que sucede en Hawái. _«Un entorno exuberante y tropical»_ dice aquí. Mi hija se está mudando al otro lado del mundo y tu gran idea es… ¿qué? ¿Clavarme un cuchillo en el corazón el último día que mi hija pasa conmigo?

Stella rodó los ojos ante su dramatismo.

—Bueno, tienes que _verla_ para entender _por qué_ creo que deberías _verla_ —Stella hizo una pausa y luego su mirada se suavizó—. Me dijiste que no sabías cómo encarar el tema del futuro con ella. Grace está muy preocupada porque se irá de aquí y perderá a sus amigos y gran parte de su familia; está _aterrada_ porque te dejará aquí solo. Matt me dijo que le hizo prometer que irán a visitarla, tú y él. No tendrá a nadie en esa isla salvo a Rachel. Puede que si la ven juntos te ayude a hablar con ella de ese viaje porque, vamos Danny, ya sabes cómo es esto. Grace no te dirá nada directamente, no te ha dicho _nada_ hasta ahora. Es muy parecida a _ti_.

Era cierto.

Dios, era cierto.

Danny se había propuesto ayudar con ello y por eso había prometido ser honesto con Grace, _siempre_. En el grado máximo que pudiese, inclusive. Su hija había aprovechado el pase libre para las preguntas que él jamás le había respondido antes —fue un recorrido por _«The life of Danny Williams» sin paradas y con muchas curvas, realmente—_ y había llegado a casos con inesperadas cuestiones que soltaba de improviso.

Como, por ejemplo, _«¿Por qué los hombres malos son malos, Danno?»_

 _«Danno, ¿alguna vez le disparaste a alguien?»_

 _«¿Qué sucede cuando alguien muere en la cárcel? ¿Llega al Cielo igual?»_

 _Etc., etc._

—Mírala primero solo, si quieres. No es solo porque es sobre Hawái, Danny, que quiero que la veas. También habla de la familia y el amor. Y la esperanza.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Grace se quedó en silencio una vez que la pantalla se pintó de negro y los créditos se acabaron. Fue una súbita quietud la que llenó la habitación y Danny se estiró para encender la luz, deshaciendo la penumbra. Bali se había dormido en el regazo de Grace hacia el final y ella se concentró en pasar los dedos por su pelaje con suavidad, no queriendo romper su sueño.

Las palomitas yacían olvidadas junto a la almohada.

—¿No te gustó la película, monito? —preguntó Danny, porque esa calma era inusual.

—Sí me gustó —dijo, pero sonaba algo triste. Se sentó con ella en la cama, volviendo a la misma posición que tenía antes—. ¿La pusiste por qué me voy a vivir a esa isla?

 _«Niña lista.»_

Danny pensó en una escena particular, la desesperación de _Stitch_ por escapar de ese pequeño punto de tierra en el océano azul, y suspiró. Tan desconocido, tan lejano, tan pequeño, tan rodeado por el océano, tan _apartado_.

Hawái nunca reflejaría su concepto de paraíso. Pero sería el hogar de Grace.

—Tía Stella lo sugirió. No me has hablado mucho de tu viaje a Hawái y yo quería saber como era.

—No quería que te pusieras triste.

Danny lamentó, otra vez, lo que había hecho. Inhaló profundamente. Su daimonion movió la cabeza, en acuerdo, anticipando sus palabras.

—¿Quieres que hablemos sobre esto? —preguntó, al notar que las palabras le fallaban.

Grace se mordió el labio. Después miró a Bali durante un largo minuto. Al final, movió la cabeza en tranquila aceptación.

—¿Nunca quisiste ir a Hawái de vacaciones, Danno? Mamá dice que a ella siempre le gustó.

Él envió una nota de agradecimiento a su hermana mentalmente.

—Bueno, no realmente. Tu mamá sí quería que hiciéramos un viaje hace años pero cambiamos el destino y terminamos visitando a tus abuelos. Creo que habría preferido el viaje a Hawái.

Siempre era un buen día cuando él podía hacer a Grace reír.

Se dedicaron a hablar de la película durante los siguientes minutos, mezclándola con las expectativas de Grace y sus miedos. Fue como aliviar un gran peso. No quería distancias entre ellos.

Pronto tendrían suficientes.

Danny se sentía tan cerca de Nany después de ver esa película, tan desgarrado como ella durante la separación — _«La necesitas más a ella que ella a ti»—,_ durante sus intentos desesperados por encontrar una forma de salvarla, yendo incluso a buscar a los extraterrestres… Stella había tenido razón en recomendársela.

Iban a llevarse a su Grace y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo pero- Pero Nany no se había rendido, porque era una luchadora. Igual que Lilo.

Igual que _ellos_.

Hay mensajes y _mensajes_.

Era hora de dormir pero Danny se sentía indulgente y no lo dijo en voz alta. No obstante, necesitaba decir algo más.

—No quiero que dejes de contarme cosas porque crees que me pueden hacer sentir mal. _Quiero_ que me cuentes tus cosas, monito. Puedes decirme todo, Grace, _cualquier_ cosa.

Algo cambió en la expresión de Grace, repentinamente. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lo que no había sucedido hasta entonces.

—Mamá me dijo que no podíamos quedarnos cuando le pregunté pero no quiero- No quiero _abandonarte_ , Danno.

Bali se despertó con un quejido.

—Hey, _hey_ —Con un impulso fulminante, la rodeó con sus brazos. Besó su cabello y su nariz, esperó a que ella se relajase, antes de hablar—. No me estás abandonando. Te estás yendo a vivir a otro lugar pero no me estás abandonando, ¿de acuerdo? ¿No es ese el mensaje de la película, que el amor de la familia es más fuerte que las distancias?

La voz de Grace se ahogó en el hueco de su cuello. Las palabras se habían repetido tantas veces que flotaban en el aire.

—Somos _ohana_.

Eso se convertiría en un tema familiar, ya lo anticipaba. Estaba bien, tendría que adaptarse tarde o temprano.

—No me estás abandonando —Danny volvió a decir, más fuerte. Vach se acercó a Bali y le lamió la cara, despertando risas suaves en el otro rincón de la cama. Danny se alejó para mirar la cara de su hija—. Nos veremos en vacaciones, seguro. Hablaremos por teléfono... El tiempo pasará tan rápido que cuando nos volvamos a ver no habrás notado que no estuve.

Era una mentira descarada para él, pero Grace era un niña. Rachel llenaría su vida de juegos, la colmaría de todas las cosas que Danny no podía darle. Vivirían una vida feliz... sin él.

Sonrió a su hija. Le borró una lágrima traviesa que rodaba por su mejilla.

—No me olvidarás, ¿cierto?

— _Nunca_ te olvidaría, Danno —dijo, muy seria. Parecía casi indignada.

—Está bien, entonces —Se sentía absurdo sentirse tan aliviado pero quién podía culparlo por la debilidad, quién lo sabría—. ¿Quieres ver otra película, monito? Tenemos una gran colección...

No podían desaprovechar ese precioso día juntos.

* * *

 **Notas** : El título está inspirado en la canción He mele no Lilo. Probablemente vuelva a usar referencias a Lilo & Stitch en el futuro. Amo esa película.

Esta será una serie de one-shots ambientada antes, durante y después de los eventos de **Imi loko ka 'uhane**. No tengo otro objetivo real más que tener un lugar donde pueda sumergirme en ese universo cuando necesito algo para escribir sin centrarme en el orden de los eventos.


	2. ʻŌlelo paʻa

**ʻŌlelo paʻa**  
 _Juramento_

* * *

 _Kepakemapa (Septiembre)_  
 _2010_

Zeke no dejó de mirar a Kono mientras ella se observaba a sí misma en el espejo.

No era la primera vez que recibían golpes que se quedaban tatuados en colores contra su piel, señales de peleas verídicas o errores incidentales, ni tampoco sería la última. Había un aire solemne en el rostro de su Kono que era difícil de pasar por alto en ese pequeño insante. Él sabía por qué era, lo sabía muy bien.

A ella no le molestaba el haberse perdido su ceremonia de graduación en pos de haber logrado ayudar en el caso, cuidar de Evan y su padre, proteger al inocente. Se había perdido su ceremonia de gradución en consecuencia de cumplir con un juramento que todavía estaba pendiente, tan vivo en su voluntad como estaba en cualquier otro que hubiese seguido esos pasos. Esos moretones, marcas de un trabajo bien hecho y un deber cumplido, parecían más significativos que una ceremonia que le daba entidad como policía para el mundo, de algún modo. Esos golpes le daban entidad a lo que ella había hecho ese día, como policía, para ella. Para ellos.

Recordaba que Danny había hablado de su graduación y sintió una punzada en la memoria. Entendía por qué él había hablado de que ella no debería perdérsela porque, tan insignificante como se había sentido el evento cuando Evan, su padre y sus compañeros corrían peligro, era todavía un juramento.

—Puedes usar el uniforme —le dijo Zeke, al ver que Kono se alejaba del espejo y dejaba sus dedos vagar por la tela azul—. Sigue siendo nuestro día.

Zeke había visto a Kono construir su vida desde cenizas, había visto las lágrimas escondidas por el sueño al que fue obligada a renunciar pero también vio el sudor para superar los impedimentos, la fuerza y la devoción. Kono merecía tener su graduación, no porque fuese importante para ella, sino porque Zeke quería que todos la vieran. Que supieran que ella, la ex surfista con el daimonion nutria, había logrado superar todas las metas y brillaba como siempre había brillado. Que seguía su camino sin que le dijesen lo que podía o no podía hacer.

—No —dijo ella mientras corría el cierre para esconder su uniforme dentro de su bolsa otra vez. Había un gesto pacífico en su cara—. No hoy.

Siempre aceptaba las decisiones de su Kono. —Está bien.

—Creo que debemos irnos —murmuró ella. Se inclinó para tomarlo en sus brazos con una ternura que salía a la luz en muy raras ocasiones—. Tendremos más oportunidades para usar el uniforme.

Tendrían muchas oportunidades más.

Solo habían dado un paso fuera de su pequeño refugio temporal cuando vieron a sus tres compañeros y daimonions parados allí, gestos igualmente solemnes y tranquilos. Kaimana y Vach resultaban, desde el momento en que las había conocido, tan contrastantes como podían ser. De tonos anaranjados y oscuros ambas, eran tan distintas como el día y la noche al mismo tiempo. Un poco como lo eran Steve y Danny. Zeke se deleitó al verlos en sus uniformes, el de la Marina para su jefe y el azul oscuro que hacía eco del de los demás policías en el caso de su compañero. Se sentía, por un momento, como el gesto de reconocimiento que Kono se merecía y que Zeke creyó que ella no tendría.

Pero era Chin Ho, desde luego que era Chin Ho, quien en su impecable uniforme y con Tama apoyada en su hombro, la imagen más conmovedora para él. Habían pasado años desde que habían visto a Chin abrazando su pasado y también habían pasado años desde que él inspirase la resolución que había arrastrado a Kono y Zeke hacia las fuerzas de la ley. Allí, en ese momento, Chin estaba allí, con todo el orgullo que le habían quitado y con toda la fuerza escondida que no sabían que tenía.

—Te dije que deberías haberte puesto el uniforme —dijo Zeke.

Kono se rio, sus ojos tan brillantes como estrellas en un cielo oscuro.

Chin se acercó, no mucho después, para entregarle su placa.

—Para que conste, no me perdería tu graduación por nada del mundo —aseguró, tan firme y seguro que era imposible no creerle. Zeke no había dudado jamás de él.

Tama graznó en acuerdo.

—Ahora levanta tu mano derecha.

Kono obedeció, su espalda enderezándose mientras se preparaba para el juramento. Zeke se acomodó junto a sus pies, su postura un eco ligero del mismo gesto de ella.

—Juro solemnemente...


	3. Kāpili hou

**Kāpili hou**  
 _Remendar_

* * *

 _ʻOkakopa (Octubre)_  
 _2010_

—Háblame de tu última misión en Corea del Norte.

Kaimana, que se había acostado junto a sus pies al iniciar la sesión, se congeló. Steve la buscó a tientas, los dedos hundiéndose en su pelaje en intento de consuelo para los dos. Durante los primeros días en Hawai'i, impulsados por la necesidad de hacer justicia —de venganza— no se había detenido a pensar en todos los detalles y pormenores. Era una de las cosas que había logrado perfeccionar al separar sus problemas y apilarlos en cajas, arrojarlos al olvido.

Freddie no había sido arrojado al olvido, nunca le habría hecho eso. Las pesadillas y los sueños lo mantenían lo suficientemente presente.

Su daimonion se inclinó contra el tacto, tranquila y cálida. Steven pensó en lo mal que estaba desear volver el tiempo atrás y en lo inevitable que era a la vez. Deseó volver a un tiempo en el que Freddie y Torianna se reían como nunca, soñando como una niña que todavía no conocían. Añoró el tiempo en el que Kaimana aún no se había asentado en la tigresa que era ahora, el tiempo en el que todavía podía escuchar las pisadas de Moira, el aleteo de Ishi acompañando las risas de sus padres.

Pero era imposible.

Tendría que aprender a vivir sin Freddie como había aprendido a vivir sin sus padres.

Erika Potterat no dejó de mirar su rostro, los ojos de su daimonion resonantes en la sintonía del sentimiento que afloraba en su gesto. Se preguntó si realmente estaba leyendo su turbación.

—No puedo hablar de una misión que no existió.

Fue una respuesta automática. Kaimana se tensó bajo sus dedos, el dolor y la pena manando entre los dos.

—He leído los informes de lo que ha estado haciendo en estos últimos años. Sé sobre su participación activa en la persecución de los hermanos Victor y Anton Hesse. Sé de la misión en Corea del Norte y sé de la última llamada de su padre. Estoy autorizada para saber todo lo que has vivido.

Steven pestañeó. La mirada de la psicóloga su ablandó con algo parecido a la compasión.

Odiaba no saber si era real. Odiaba la idea de que estuviera dirigida a él. A ellos.

—No tenemos que hablarlo todo hoy, Comandante. Pero hay una razón por la que estás aquí.

—El gobernador adjunto insistió en una evaluación psicológica —recitó. La gobernadora Jameson no lo había puesto como una exigencia pero Samuel Denning parecía tener las reservas que ella no tenía sobre los miembros de la nueva fuerza operativa.

Para Steve aquello era superficial. Habría podido seguir bloqueando todo ello en pos de una misión inconclusa, centrándose en todas las cosas que debía hacer para no pensar en el resto. Kaimana parecía escéptica a la terapia y a diferencia de su costumbre se había negado a inferir a favor de lo que había pospuesto. Hablar de lo que había pasado no le traería a Freddie nuevamente ni lograría suavizar el peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros. Desde que había llegado a Hawai'i lo único que le había importado era sepultar a su padre, luego encontrar a Hesse y finalmente cerrar lo que había iniciado cinco años atrás. Sin Victor ni Anton en el panorama, sin Freddie ni su padre pudiendo ser salvados, lo único en lo que Steve podía enfocarse era en ese pequeño grupo. En Danny. En su hermana. En Chin Ho y en Kono. En la caja de herramientas, la caja de secretos que había encontrado.

—Habría tenido que ir a una evaluación si hubiese regresado al servicio activo —puntualizó la doctora Potterat—. Pero tendrás que venir a estas sesiones conmigo hasta que yo te declare apto.

Steve tenía que concederle el punto. Sus manejadores probablemente habrían insistido en que tuviese alguna evaluación psicológica antes de incorporarse nuevamente al servicio.

—Te das cuenta que la forma en la que estás evitando el tema me dice que es lo más urgente que debemos tratar, ¿verdad? —dijo ella, no sin amabilidad—. Puedes empezar por donde quieras. Pero háblame.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Kaimana no había dicho una sola palabra desde que habían salido de la consulta pero la tensión que brotaba de ella llegaba hasta él en oleadas y Steve deseaba que su nerviosismo se desvaneciese en cualquier momento pronto. Sabía que ella odiaba que lo obligasen a hablar de lo que pasaba, de lo que sentía.

Ellos no necesitaban las palabras. Nunca las habían necesitado.

Lo que había pasado con Freddie aún estaba fresco en su mente, tan presente y vivo como si lo hubiesen grabado en sus retinas y allí se hubiese quedado, aguardando a que Steve volviera a centrarse en esas imágenes para renacer con toda su fuerza. Los SEALs nunca habían sido tomados prisioneros y nunca habían sido dejados atrás. Si Steve hubiese creído que existía, aunque sea la más remota posibilidad de salvarle la vida a Freddie jamás, jamás se habría marchado. Freddie había llegado a la misma conclusión y había tratado de borrarle las dudas. Pero el conocimiento no lo hacía más fácil.

Debido al hecho que narrar la historia en voz alta no lo había destruido, quizá debía tomarlo como una victoria.

—Lo traeremos a casa, Kaimana.

No se le escapaba el hecho que el cuerpo de su mejor amigo aún no estaba en casa.

Ella parpadeó, ojos pesados con el dolor y la memoria.

—Sí.

Steven tampoco se sentía muy bien para grandes discursos.

—Habíamos quedado con Mary para ir al cementerio, ¿verdad?

No necesitaba confirmación para esa cuestión pero igualmente esperaba poder romper el silencio.

—Sí.

Su hermana se había quejado de que sus reuniones nunca eran como las de las familias convencionales, que no podían ser normales. También le había señalado que nunca habían vuelto a reunirse con su padre, los dos al mismo tiempo, desde la muerte de su madre.

Era un pensamiento triste. Era algo en lo que Steve no quería pensar.

Era algo que todavía podía cambiar.

—¿Te apetece la idea de ir de picnic, Kaimana? —preguntó.

Kaimana no le dio una respuesta de inmediato, pero su postura se aflojó.

—Creo que a Mary y a Keikipi les gustará.

Todavía podían ser una familia.


End file.
